On A Valentine's Day
by Lucifer's Girl 12
Summary: Switzerland finds a Valentine outside his door but who could it be. And why is Russia being weird? Really bad summery. Umm... Yaoi SwitzXChina! Don't like don't read.


On A Valentine's Day

'Who left this under my door?' Vash wondered to himself. He held a red heart in his hand. It was full of lass and glitter. On the front it read "Happy Valentine's Day!" on the inside it had a very surprising note. It read:

_I love you. Even if I can't be with you it doesn't matter, as long as I am by you that well be enough. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship. _

_Love,_

_?_

_P.S. if you want to know who I am, cone to the big sakura tree tonight at midnight. I really do love you._

"Mmmmm….." He hummed as he thought. 'Maybe it was Liechtenstein' He looked at the clock. It was 7:50. "Shit!" he said out loud. He shoved the valentine in his book bag along with his pencil case and some notebooks. He ran down the hall, if he didn't he was going to be late. He got to the door with only seconds to spare. He got to his seat and opened his bag up. He didn't notice the pair of eyes watching him. He looked thought his whole bag for his history book that he swore he had packed the night before, but he didn't have it. He felt a small nudge in his side and looked up. His desk buddy and close male friend, Wang Yao, shoved his book over so that they could both see it.

"Thanks" Vash mouthed as he moved closer to Wang Yao. He never saw the blush that lightly covered his friend's face.

After class Vash went up to Wang to thank him. Wang shrugged and said that he would have done the same. More blush covered Wang's face. This time Vash saw it.

"Are you okay?" Vash asked touching his friend's shoulder. "Do you have a fever?"

Wang shook his head, "No, I'm fine, aru. I'm just a little warm aru, that's all." 'Why do I have to blush around him all the time? I mean he doesn't swing that way does he?' Wang thought. He blushed even more.

"Hey, do you think you could help me with math tonight?" Vash asked.

Wang looked shocked to hear Vash asking for help because it was normally the other way around. He nodded and a bright blush covered his face. He started to feel dizzy also.

"Okay, how about 7?" Vash saw Wang sway. "Hey," he grabbed Wang's arm, "let's get you to the nurse's office." Vash held his friend up.

They got to the infirmary and Vash lowered Wang onto the bed. Vash sat down on the bed next to him. He moved his way to Wang's jacket to undo the buttons. Wang's hands went up to reach Vash's. He shook his head 'no'. Vash drew back. He felt hurt that his friend was pushing him away. There was a long pause.

"Yo-you should go back to class Vash, aru. I'll be fine. An-and I'll still help you tonight aru." Wang said. His eyes were starting to water.

"Okay, I'll check on you at lunch." Vash said. His hand brushed Wang's. The red on his face got deeper and his tears were threatening to fall. Vash left Wang when he needed him the most.

Wang broke down into tears when Vash left. 'Dammit!' he thought, 'Why does he have to tease me, aru.' The nurse came in at this time.

"Vash stopped me in the hall and told me you were here." She looked at him. She was shocked that he was crying. "Oh. May I ask why you're crying?" She asked.

"It's nothing, aru. My heart just hurts, aru." He looked at her. She was a middle aged blonde woman. She was too pretty to be there as a nurse.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She asked. She was so nice to him. To bad he had his eyes on someone else, that and she was married.

"I like someone but I'm not sure if they like me too, aru. And I don't want to say anything because it my hurt our friendship. I sent them a valentine telling then if they wanted to know who it was to meet me at the Sakura tree, but I doubt that they'll actually come, aru."

"Does this young lady have a name?"

"Vash Zwingli," tears started to flow even more. He hid his face in his hands. Though shocked, the nurse walked over to Wang and started to rub his back to sooth him.

"Shhhshhh. It's okay. I understand why this is giving you so much sorrow. I also know how it feels. When I was a teen I loved my best girlfriend. I finally got enough courage to tell her." She said.

"What happened, aru?" Wang asked rubbing away some tears.

"She turned on me. Called me a dyke and stopped hanging out with me all together." She sounded sad. "But I don't think that will happen to you, because she also was a bitch but we were childhood friends. And Vash won't do that to anyone."

"You sure, aru?"

"Yup and if he does hate you, I know someone who likes you."

"Who would that be, aru?"

"Ivan"

"Really, aru? He doesn't look the type, aru. And he has that Natalia chick on him 24/7, aru." Wang looked shocked. He did like being with Ivan on occasion, but he didn't think of him _that_ way.

The nurse and Wang talked until Wang remembered that Vash was going to be there at any minute.

"What do I do, aru? Vash is going to be here at lunch, that's in 5 minutes, aru!"

"Act like normal. But I want you to go back to your dorm. Get some rest. You're going to need it for tonight. I really don't think he'll reject you." She said. As she got done Vash walked in to the room.

"Hey, how do you feel?" He asked.

Wang blushed and turned his eyes down, "I'm told to get some rest, aru. Could you help me back to my room, aru?"

"Umm… Yeah , sure." He said walking to his friend. He grabbed Wang's arm and pulled him up, "you can lean on me of you want." He blushed a little.

"Thank you, aru." 'He blushed.'

They walked back to Wang's dorm. Wang also shared his room with Ivan. Thinking back to all the things Ivan did for him, like rubbing his back or let him sleep in his bed, started to get weird. Thou Ivan's back rubs were great. Wang went right for his pajamas. He started to remove his clothes when he remembered Vash was still there.

"Um… You don't need to be here anymore, aru." He said. He took off his shirt. That reminded him of Ivan, sitting there staring at him, licking his lips, as Wang was changing. He shivered.

"I asked if I could take the rest of the day off the take care of you." Vash said. "I'll leave when Ivan gets out. I don't want you to be alone."

"Thank you, aru." Wang didn't want to see Ivan right now anyways. He got his pajamas on and crawled into bed. Vash sat down in the desk chair. Wang didn't like Vash watching him. It reminded him of Ivan.

"You can sleep next to me, aru. You must be tired from school, aru." Wang offered.

"Oh… Sure. Why not." Vash took off his jacket and shoes. He crawled in next to Wang. Wang curled up into his side. Vash was warm unlike Ivan who was, most of the time, cold. At the thought of Ivan, Wang curled even closer to Vash, taking a fist full of his shirt.

"You okay?" Vash asked.

"Yeah. I found out that Ivan likes me today, but I don't feel the same, aru. I have someone else I like, aru." Wang said.

"Ah. I didn't think Ivan was _that_ way." Vash said out loud. "So who do you like?"

"Um…" 'Shit, aru. Shit shit shit, aru.' "It's no one really because it's one sided, aru." Wang hid his face.

"Same for me. I like someone but they don't know about it." Vash was lying on his back. He was staring at the ceiling. 'I wish I could tell him, but he said he has someone else that he likes. It could be Taiwan. I know she likes him.'

"Did you hear me, aru?" Wang asked his eyes looking up at Vash's face.

Vash blushed, "No, sorry. Could you repeat it, please?"

Wang averted his eyes, "Does this person have a name, aru?"

"Yes, but I really don't want to say. Sorry." Vash hung his head down.

"Oh, okay, aru. Sorry I was butting into your problems, aru." Wang started to drift off into sleep. "Good night, aru." He yawned.

"Night." 'My love.'

Wang woke up in Vash's lap. Ivan had come back and Vash had to leave. Wang thanked him and told him that he'll be there at Vash's dorm at 7. He closed the door behind him. He turned around and saw Ivan with a cold stare towards him

"What was that all about?" Ivan asked in a low dangerous tone.

"I wasn't feeling good so I had Vash walk me back to the dorm, aru. I told him to go back to class but he said he was staying with me 'till you came back, aru." Wang walked back to his bed, his head hanging low. Now that he knew Ivan liked him he had to be more careful.

"Dat's not what I saw. He was petting your hair and calling you _his_ love." Ivan sat down next to Wang and was inching closer to him.

"I was sleeping and that can't- (aru)." Wang was cut off by Ivan's lips.

Ivan pushed Wang down, still kissing him. His hands moved under Wang's shirt. Wang started to struggle. He didn't want this to happen. Ivan broke the kiss. Wang had no breath.

"Ple-please, sto-stop, aru. I-Ivan I know you like me, but stop, aru. I like you as a friend, aru. I-I'm sorry I don't feel the same, aru." Wang managed to say.

Ivan moved so he was fully on top of Wang. He kissed Wang harder. Ivan's hands brushed against his nipples. Wang whimpered when Ivan rubbed their hips together. Wang was powerless when it came to Ivan. Ivan started to trail down Wang's neck. His shirt was in the way so Ivan ripped it, exposing Wang's soft chest. He left a trail of bites as he decanted to Wang's waist ban.

"Please don't Ivan, aru! You're hurting me, aru! Please stop, aru!" Wang pleaded, but Ivan didn't stop. "What ever I did to you, I'm sorry, aru." Wang started to cry because he knew that no amount of pleading would stop Ivan. Tears rolled down his cheeks onto his pillow. His hair carelessly laid on it. 'He's going to do it, aru. He's really going to rape me, aru.' Wang thought.

As Wang was thinking this, Ivan pulled off both of their pants and started to suck Wang. The tears streamed down Wang's face as he tried to muffle his moans.

'No, this can't feel good, aru. I have to stop him, aru.' He panicked.

Ivan shoved three fingers into his Wang's mouth. "Suck or it's going to be dry."

Wang sucked on them. Coating them evenly with saliva. He moaned long. He felt himself close to the edge. He bucked up and Ivan took his free hand and shoved his hips back down.

'I'm sorry, aru. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry, aru. I didn't mean for this to happen, aru.' He thought as he remembered what Ivan had heard Vash say.

With a pop, Ivan removed his fingers and moved them down to Wang's entrance. He slid one in and moved it.

"It hurts, aru! Please, STOP aru!" Wang screamed.

The pain was too much, but Ivan didn't listen. He moved a second one in. more tears and screams were coming from Wang. Ivan didn't give him time to get use to it before the third one was in. he stretched him as far as he could.

Ivan removed his fingers and positioned himself to go inside. Wang was now crying for help so Ivan kissed him to muffle the sound as he thrusted into Wang. Wang didn't look at Ivan, he tried to think of something else. He felt something sticky and warm on him and realized he had cum. Ivan didn't like that so he thrusted in harder. A small flow of blood started to come out. After ten gruesome minutes Ivan finally came, but he wasn't done. He pulled out and flipped Wang over so he was on all fours. Ivan started to lick in and around Wang's violated area. Wang couldn't care anymore. He had gone numb half way through. When Ivan had his fill, he kissed his way up Wang's back. He got up to his face and gave Wang a small kiss on the lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, _My Love_." Ivan said in a sickly sweet voice. He grabbed his things and went to the shower with a smile on his lips.

Wang laid there trembling. He didn't know what time it was nor did he want to. He had a blank stare. He didn't hear the door open but he felt the slightly cold pair of hands on his back.

"Wang! What happened to you?" It was Vash. Wang broke out of his trance and started to sob. He didn't want Vash to see him like this. "Where's Ivan."

Wang mumbled something but Vash couldn't hear him.

"What did you say?" Vash asked.

"He-he ra-raped m-me, aru." Wang said between sobs. "He we-went to-to the sho-shower, aru. Ple-please, leave me alone, aru. I don't want you to see me like this, aru."

"Are you able to move?" Vash asked. Wang tried. He screamed bloody murder. "I take that as a no." Vash said. He had an idea. He gathered up some of Wang's clothing. He took a blanket and wrapped it around Wang and picked him up.

He walked down the hall with Wang in his arms. He kicked the door so his roommate, Kiku, could get the door. It took a little bit because he had Alfred, his boyfriend, over. When Kiku opened the door he was surprised but moved out of the way. Vash placed Wang down on his bed.

"What happened to him?" Kiku asked. Hi was concerned for his friend. Alfred sat on Kiku's bed and took the scene in.

"Ivan." Vash said in a low growl. "He did this to him!" he yelled. Saying he was pissed off was an understatement. He truly wanted to kill Ivan.

"That ass!" Kiku said. "I'll go get the nurse. Alfred, could you come with me?"

"Um," Alfred looked at Vash and Wang. "Sure."

Kiku and Alfred walked out. "Should we report Ivan?" Alfred asked.

"I think that would be the best thing, but first let's take care of Wang, then that."

"Wang, Kiku and Alfred are going to get the nurse. You stay still. I'm sorry that I left you alone with him. GOD! If I would have known then I wouldn't have left you." Vash started to let his tears fall. He leaned down and kissed Wang on top of his head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I wish I could take the pain away."

Wang looked at him, "I'm the one who sent the valentine this morning, aru. The whole day I wanted to know what would happen when we met tonight. Sorry I'm not going to be able to be there." Wang softly laughed.

Kiku and Alfred returned with the school nurse. She didn't look surprised. They must have filled her in on the way. She checked him out. Every time he moved he would scream. Vash held him through it all. He rubbed his back because she needed to look inside. When she was done she pulled out a notepad and scribbled on it. She ripped it off and handed it to Kiku. It was a prescription for Wang.

"I already called the pharmacist. They know you're coming." She said.

"We'll be back soon.." Kiku said. He and Alfred walked out a second time.

"Did you inform the school police?" The nurse asked.

Vash shook his head, "No, my first thought was to get him help."

Wang had fallen asleep by now. He was completely wiped from the day.

"Do you want me to?" She asked

"Sure. If you could." Vash said. He was petting Wang's hair.

She dialed and said what room they were in and what happened. The police came and took a report on the incident. The police took Ivan in. Kiku and Alfred came back with the medicine. Vash woke Wang up so he could take it.

"Here, this will make you feel better." Vash handed Wang a pill and a small glass of water.

Wang took it and curled up closer to Vash. "Thank you." He said sleepily.

"For what?" Vash asked.

"For being with me. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Man, that's so freaking adorable." Alfred said in the most annoying voice ever.

"Shhhh! You don't want to wake him!" Kiku covered Alfred's mouth. "We'll leave."

"No. Stay. He's out cold. She gave him a really strong pain pill and Advil even knocks him out." Vash said looking down at his new boyfriend.

"Then let's order pizza!" Alfred could only think of food. "It'll be my treat!"

"Fine. Pepperoni please." Vash said.

"That's fine with me." Kiku agreed.

They got the pizza a little while later and ate. Even with Alfred making a lot of noise, Wang didn't wake once.

The next day Wang woke up seeing Alfred and Kiku snuggling together. He moved but felt an arm over him like it was protecting him. He looked back to see Vash's sleeping face. Despite what had happened that day it was a good Valentine 's Day.

8


End file.
